creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Jake888/Why I Think We Like to Shit our Pants.
I'm gonna get the BS out the way. This is my first blog so sorry if it's a bit... rocky?.. Bumpy? These are all my own thoughts and I think some of the points may seem ridiculous to people or some other people might have wrote about them before. Anyway, I hope you enjoy. So, welcome everybody that one and only unfortunate person who stumbled onto my blog page. This was probably talked about on this site more than Dix's dick jokes, or Dupins banhammer. Everyone has talked about horror, and most asked and answered why we like it so much. The emotion of fear is not a pleasant thing. It's hard to describe as it itself is used to describe hundreds of other things. Emotion were made to describe, not be described. Yet describing fear -- I think -- is fundamental in understanding why a negative emotion gives us huge hard-ons. Fear, to me, makes me question reality. That's because my favorite type of fear is the fear of the unknown. Fear is by far the most fascinating emotion. Happiness is a response to pleasure and good things in life, sadness is its direct opposite. But fear is a reaction to what exactly? Things we cannot comprehend, things beyond ordinary life. Monsters(scary demons that come from somewhere else or people so deranged we cannot hope to know what makes them tick), clowns are humans(we know that) but they are hidden beyond a mask. And we fear death, because we don't know what awaits us on the other side. All of those things are beyond the wall of reality. Some people fear the totally alien to us, some people fear the uncanny valley: the fact that things beyond comprehension are more closer(emotionally and physically) than we may think. Some people think if it's familiar to us than it's not a cause for concern, while some people take comfort that the totally alien is so abstract it cannot be true. That's what I think fear is and what I think is the general basis for it. So, why do like it. I don't know, people are drastically different from each other and I'm no psychologist. But what I like is, firstly, it helps me deal with real life issues in a way no other genre can. Comedy is a treatment, fear and depression are a cure. Fiction gives our fears a body and soul and voice and helps us understand them better. Stephen King once said something along the lines of "Vampires are serial killer. Just a different name." That's far from the exact quote, but I got the idea down. Our fears are abstract, we cannot find good ways to cope with them. I can't anyway. And when I read horror I always find a metaphor(even if it only exists in my own mind) for something I actually fear, and now that I see my fear expressed beautifully on paper(or screen) it feels like it's a lot less of a problem. God, it's hard to describe since it's mostly subconscious. But when you feel afraid of something you made into an embodiment of a real fear, you feel like it's harmless. After you read horror, you always sigh with relief at the end(even if those horrors are on a Lovecraftian level and stick with you to the coffin) after you sigh with that relief, it feels like you sigh with relief at what you fear in reality. I also like horror because it explores uncharted levels of the human mind. It explores sexual desires better than any romance, it explores depression better than any tragedy. Why do I think so? I dunno. I guess because is a mystery to me. It's a basic emotion. I'm the kinda guy who hates to live a life of lies, I'm the kinda guy who wants to know if he is considered retarted, annoying -- who wants doctors to give him the bad news straight-up. But fear is too wonderful for me to research the science behind. It's just something I loved since childhood, I don't want the curtain lifted. Category:Blog posts